Chocolate Surprise
by itachi and naruto's puppy
Summary: It's was the Yondaime Hokage's Birthday. And one of his students was certainly feeling flustered 3 Shounen Ai! Birthday Fic for the great Minato-Sama! Set in the Kakashi Gaiden Series


Uhh... well this is a fic for Minato Namikaze's Birthday!!! It has suggested KakaIru and MILD MinaKaka!

Disclaimer: Sadly Lord Kishimoto owns these pets...

Or he did last I checked....

* * *

**Chocolate **_**Surprise**_

Today was... wait what day was today? Kakashi yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The young silver haired teenager was thirteen years old and currently lived alone in the same apartment block as his Sensei, Namikaze Minato. The young Hatake Kakashi smiled softly to himself slid off his bed and stretched while looking over to his calender.

He paused in midstretch. No way. It couldn't be. No, today wasn't... was it? Oh Kami-Sama yes it was! Today was January 25th, his beloved Sensei's birthday! Kakashi gave a slight yelp before dashing around the room tidying up. He had to go and see Minato to wish him a happy birthday. Only what could he get the other? All his money from the last mission had gone to paying the rent.

Kakashi continued tidying his room as he tried to think of what he could do for his Sensei. People always believed he was cold and stoic since his fathers death. But in actual fact he relished the close bond he held with his team. He smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Opening the cupboard door he paused. Something had caught his eye.

That something was cake mix. Perfect! He could make Minato a nice chocolate cake as a birthday present. He bet Obito and Rin hadn't thought of that. A soft smile appeared on his face. Chocolate cake would be perfect. He knew minato had a sweet tooth. Only first things first, Kakashi had to get ready. So taking out the cake mix he put it on the bench before resuming with his breakfast. After all it was no good him cooking if he was hungry, right?

So then sighing to himself the silver haired genin set about his usual morning routine. He made and ate his breakfast before going into the shower then doing his teeth. He then went back to his room and pulled on a pair of black boxers, some black ninja pants with no shirt before moving back into the kitchen.

He looked carefully at the instructions before taking out all the things he would need. He pouted. It looked like he was out of cream to put in between the two bits of cake. "**Baka Kakashi.**" He grumbled to himself before picking up his wallet - he counted and found he had enough for the cream, just - and heading to the door. Unlocking the door he stepped out before locking it behind him.

--

The trip to the shop was boring an uneventful. Alright I lie. First Kakashi had to avoid his fangirls, who seemed to be waiting everywhere for him, then he had to shake off Obito and Hayate who were pestering him about something - he wasn't listening - before finally managing to walk into Iruka who was just leaving the shop.

Both boys yelped as they went tumbling down, Iruka beneath Kakashi. The elder boy groaned at the squeal behind him. Obviously some of his fangirls were also _moe_ fans. Great. "**K-kakashi-Senpai!**" The brunett beneath him yelped a dark blush spread over his tanned cheeks. kakashi smiled beneath the mask he always wore. Iruka looked _Uber Kawaii_ when he was blushing.

"**Oooh Kakashi-Kun, would you mind not molesting poor Umino-Kun in the doorway please.**" Chimed a voice by their heads. The two boys looked at each other before tilting their heads to look up at a beaming.... Namikaze Minato. A dark blush spread across Kakashi's cheeks as he scrambled off the younger boy. "**I-it's not like that Minato-Sensei!**" He exclaimed hastily. Clearly the young teen was flustered.

Minato chuckled at how cute the two blushing boys were before helping iruka to his feet and ruffling Kakashi's hair. "**Relax Kakashi-Kun, your secrets save with me.**" He teased with a wink. Kakashi's blushed darkened by a tenfold and spread up to his ears. Oh Minato was loving this!

Iruka stammered his apologies before hastily running off heading back home to his parents. Leaving Kakashi, alone, with Minato who's beaming face had slipped into the most perverted grin. Kakashi blinked up at his Sensei in confusion. Minato merely smiled at the younger male. "**Kakashi-Kun do you know what day it is?**" He asked softly as he pulled Kakashi into the shop.

Kakashi blinked for a second before smiling the blush still red on his cheeks. "**H-hai Sensei. Happy Birthday!**" The blushing teen smiled. Minato smiled back as he let go of the other. "**Thank you Kakashi-[**_**Chan**_**, so what did you get me then hmm?**" The blond asked as he followed his student. Kakashi headed over to the dairy section and picked out some cream before glancing back at the elder. "**I-i was going to make you a cake Sensei...**" He mumbled.

Minato blinked at Kakashi before beaming. Oh the young Hatake was just _Uber Kawaii_ when he got him alone. A smirk crossed over the blonds face as he ruffled the teens hair. "**Arigatou Kakashi-Chan, can I come and help?**" He mused half expecting the boy to say no.

Kakashi thought over it a second before slowly nodding his head. It wouldn't hurt right? That decided Kakashi went to the counter and paid for the cream - Minato noticed that there was nothing left in the youngers wallet. It made him sad to see that. Kakashi glanced up at Minato before hurriedly putting his wallet awake and heading out the shop for home carrying his cream. Minato sighed before following.

--

Once back in Kakashi's Minato sat at the youngers table while Kakashi busied himself reading the instructions and starting on the cake. He put the chocolate powder in the bowl and added the water before beginning to mix it. Kakashi tilted the bowl to get more room to mix it faster.

If it was one thing Kakashi wasn't expecting it was for Minato to talk. "**So Kakash-**" Minato started before stopping as he saw the bowl fly up from Kakashi's hands before landing on the younger covering him in chocolate. Kakashi grabbed the bowl and slammed it down on the bench before turning away from minato in embarrassment.

As quick as a flash - he was called the Yello Flash for a reason - minato was out of his seat and in front of Kakashi. Cupping the youngers chin in his left hand he ran the index finger of his right hand down Kakashi's dark red cheek before licking the chocolate off his finger. He made a pleasurable sound at the taste before pulling Kakashi's face closer and beginning to lick the chocolate off the boys face.

Kakashi gasped his cheeks flaming crimson as he closed his eyes in reflex his mouth open in shock. His mask had been removed when they'd entered the apartment so he could clean the bowl himself. Minato's tongue trailed over the chocolate that covered Kakashi's face before pulling back and closing the boys tempting mouth. "**That was the best present ever Kakashi-Chan.**" He purred.


End file.
